Infyage
by Realgya
Summary: Le rêve de Tamao a toujours été de devenir une infirmière pokémon. Mais elle se rend vite compte que ce métier peut s'exercer de bien des façons: en centre ou en devenant une infyage, une infirmière en voyage.
1. Tamao et Rondoudou

**Infyage**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King et Pokémon ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note : **Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment et j'ai déjà 12 petits chapitres sous la main... Cependant je me suis dit que, tant qu'à avoir écrit cette fiction, autant vous en faire profiter. C'est plus sympa que de garder jalousement mon texte sur l'ordi ^^ Et puis ainsi je pourrai avoir un retour.

Je n'ai écrit jusqu'à présent qu'un seul CrossOver donc vous vous doutez que toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues, autant positives que négatives. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et, que ce soit ou non le cas, que vous prendrez le temps après avoir lu de me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)

**Personnage : **Tamao

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tamao et Rondoudou**

Tamao s'allongea sur le sol, ferma les yeux. La nuit était douce mais on ne voyait pas les étoiles, cachées derrière les nuages. Une douce mélodie se fit entendre, lui tirant un sourire. Comme tous les soirs depuis plus d'une semaine, il était au rendez-vous. Il lui fallut lutter violemment contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'enlever alors que Rondoudou s'approchait d'elle en chantant une berceuse. Quand il se tut, elle ouvrit un œil pour le voir penché au-dessus d'elle, curieux.

- Coucou toi, chuchota-t-elle.

- Rondoudou, chanta-t-il.

Tamao se redressa lentement sans que le pokémon ne s'enfuie, l'observant de ses grands yeux bleus. Puis subitement, d'un geste vif, elle lui jeta la pokéball qu'elle tenait jusque là serrée au creux de sa paume. Rondoudou ne bougea pas et se laissa capturer sans opposer de résistance. La pokéball tomba sur le sol et s'immobilisa sous les yeux incrédules de Tamao.

- J'ai… j'ai réussi.

Un immense sourire barra son virage.

- J'ai réussi ! éclata-t-elle de rire. J'ai capturé mon premier pokémon.

Les yeux brillants, elle récupéra sa pokéball et laissa sortir Rondoudou.

- Rondoudou !

Ravi, le pokémon se jeta sur elle et elle le prit dans ses bras en riant.

- Désormais, on restera tout le temps ensemble, déclara-t-elle en le soulevant dans les airs.

- Doudou ! confirma son nouvel ami.

…

- Tamao ? demanda l'infirmière Joëlle en entendant la porte du centre pokémon s'ouvrir.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit son apprentie en refermant vite la porte derrière elle.

- Mais où étais-tu encore ? Il fait nuit noire dehors.

- Pardon Infirmière Joëlle, s'excusa Tamao, confuse.

- Rondoudou, fit le petit pokémon en sortant intempestivement de sa pokéball.

Tamao rougit et voulut le rattraper mais Rondoudou, tout content, se mit à courir partout dans le centre, tout joyeux et très curieux.

- C'est le tien ? s'étonna l'infirmière Joëlle.

- Oui… je viens de le capturer, bafouilla Tamao, s'attendant à être réprimandée.

- Mais c'est super ! la félicita sa tutrice. Il est adorable !

- Rondoudou ! approuva le pokémon.

- Merci, rosit Tamao.

- Mais maintenant il est l'heure d'aller se coucher !

- Vous ne voulez pas que je prenne votre tour de garde ? demanda faiblement Tamao.

- Oh non, va dormir, fit l'infirmière. Ne t'inquiète pas, quand je serai fatiguée mon Leveinard me relaierai.

Tamao approuva de la tête, récupéra Rondoudou dans ses bras et s'éloigna vers l'étage où elle partageait les appartements de Joëlle, l'infirmière en titre du centre pokémon du Mont Sélénite auprès de laquelle elle suivait sa formation.

- Oh fait, la rappela Joëlle, j'ai reçu une lettre de Mikihisa.

- Maître Mikihisa a donné des nouvelles ? s'enthousiasma Tamao.

- Oui, il compte passer le mois prochain.

- Pour une raison particulière ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ? sourit l'infirmière.

Tamao sentit son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine.

- Est-ce que… par hasard… enfin…

L'infirmière Joëlle lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Oui Tamao, je t'ai inscrite pour passer le concours d'infirmière. Et une fois que tu l'auras réussi, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu deviendras officiellement une infirmière pokémon à part entière.

Tamao étouffa une exclamation et trépigna sur place.

- Oh merci ! lâcha-t-elle en serrant très fort Rondoudou contre elle.

Elle embrassa sa tutrice pour la remercier et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle posa Rondoudou qui partit à l'exploration des lieux et sauta sur son lit. Elle était aux anges.

Tamao n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Très tôt orpheline, elle avait été recueillie et élevée par Mikihisa Asakura qu'elle considérait comme son père. Il l'avait emmenée en voyage toute son enfance, parcourant Hoenn de long en large. Cependant Tamao gardait peu de souvenirs de cette période, elle était encore toute petite. Ensuite elle était restée un peu à Bourg Palette, avec Keiko et ses deux enfants, de deux ans plus âgés qu'elle.

Elle se rappelait très bien de Yoh dont elle était tombée amoureuse. C'était un garçon adorable aux cheveux bruns, toujours rêveur et tête en l'air, son casque orange autour de son cou. Il lui envoyait des lettres de temps en temps, grâce au Roucoups de Keiko. Récemment il avait rencontré un certain Manta avec qui il passait tout son temps.

Tamao se rappelait moins bien du jumeau de Yoh, Hao. C'était un garçon distant qui avait fugué quelques semaines après que Mikihisa aie confié Tamao à Keiko. Il avait toujours été très indépendant et fasciné tant par les voyages que les pokémons. Ca n'avait étonné personne qu'il quitte brusquement la maison et Mikihisa n'avait pas tellement cherché à le retrouver, juste le strict minimum pour ne pas subir de reproches de la part de Keiko qui s'inquiétait.

A l'âge de neuf ans Tamao avait décidé qu'elle serait infirmière pokémon, au même moment que Yoh à son tour quittait la maison pour partir en quête et tenter de devenir maître pokémon. C'étaient Kino et Yohmei, en visite de Cramois'île, qui s'étaient aperçus de la passion qui animait la petite fille. Ils avaient proposé d'envoyer Tamao dans une école spécialisée à Jadielle, où elle avait passé un an avec l'accord de Keiko. Après cette formation théorique, Tamao avait dû être placée sous tutelle pour apprendre la pratique, ce qui expliquait qu'elle travaillait désormais au centre pokémon de Mont Sélénite, près d'Argenta.

Mais bientôt ces deux ans de tutorat s'achèveraient et Tamao pourrait enfin tenter de décrocher son diplôme. Elle en savourait d'avance. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Elle était tellement contente.

- Rondoudou !

Le petit pokémon sauta sur le lit près d'elle et elle le prit dans ses bras. Bientôt, bientôt…


	2. L'oeuf

**Note : **Que vous dire à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ? ^^

* * *

**Chapit****re 2 : L'oeuf**

Tamao se leva d'excellente humeur le lendemain matin. Elle aida l'infirmière Joëlle du mieux qu'elle put et servit du café aux dresseurs qui avaient dormi au centre.

- Maudite Team Rocket, grommela un vieux monsieur quand elle déposa sa tasse devant lui. Oh merci mademoiselle, c'est très gentil.

Tamao rosit sous le compliment et entraperçut le titre du journal qu'il était en train de lire : « Effraction à Azuria ».

- Et oui, c'est encore un coup de la Team Rocket, fit le dresseur en surprenant le coup d'œil de Tamao vers le journal. Mais heureusement j'ai entendu dire que l'agent Jenny était sur l'affaire et tout le monde sait que l'agent Jenny est le meilleur agent de police de tout Kanto.

Tamao hocha la tête pour approuver et s'éloigna. Elle avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois l'agent Jenny lorsque cette dernière s'était arrêtée au centre pokémon du Mont Sélénite. La policière avait surtout discuté avec l'infirmière Joëlle donc Tamao ne la connaissait pas très bien mais elle avait par contre lié amitié avec son apprentie, Pirika. Cette dernière, qui avait toujours eu pour rêve de s'engager dans la police, était d'un an plus jeune que Tamao et s'était montrée très loquace avec elle. Au fond c'était parfait, Pirika parlait et Tamao écoutait.

Pirika était originaire de Lavanville. Son grand frère était parti très tôt de la maison pour les Iles Ecumes, passionné par les pokémons de type glace. Pirika pour sa part était partie à Céladopole, là où comme elle se plaisait à le répéter il y avait les meilleurs instituts de toute la région. Elle ne se déplaçait jamais sans son Miaouss et son Fantominus qui fournissaient beaucoup d'efforts pour imiter le Caninos de l'agent Jenny, les mêmes que Pirika fournissait pour essayer d'égaler sa tutrice.

Si l'agent Jenny et Pirika étaient à Azuria, peut-être qu'elles passeraient prochainement les voir. Encore fallait-il que leur enquête les pousse à traverser le Mont Sélénite, ce dont doutait Tamao.

- Tamao ! l'appela l'infirmière Joëlle, la tirant de sa rêverie.

- Oh pardon, j'arrive tout de suite, fit Tamao en se précipitant vers sa tutrice.

- Pourrais-tu apporter des croissants aux jeunes gens là-bas ? lui demanda l'infirmière. Ils sont arrivés hier soir.

- Bien sûr, déclara Tamao en s'empressant de servir les deux garçons bruns, la fille rousse et l'adorable Pikachu qui voyageait avec eux.

…

Cela allait bientôt faire un mois que Tamao avait capturé son Rondoudou et elle commençait à s'agiter, angoissée à l'idée de bientôt passer son concours.

- Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, lui répétait souvent l'infirmière Joëlle, confiante dans la suite des évènements.

Cependant, comme Mikihisa devait arriver le soir même, Tamao n'arrivait plus à évacuer son stress et décida dès qu'elle le put d'aller marcher, suivi par Rondoudou qui trottinait derrière elle. Ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée du Mont Sélénite sans y pénétrer. Tamao n'y était allée qu'une seule fois et elle n'était pas près d'y retourner, gardant un très mauvais souvenir de son agression par des Nosferapti sauvages. Elle décida plutôt d'escalader la paroi, Rondoudou s'accrochant dans son dos.

- Rondou, s'exclama ce dernier en sautant soudain sur une corniche.

- Où vas-tu ?

La question de Tamao resta sans réponse alors que son pokémon s'engouffrait dans une petite caverne.

- Rondoudou, reviens !

Tamao s'approcha et regarda avec répulsion la cavité sombre. Expirant un bon coup, elle prit son courage à deux mains, pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas de Nosferapti et se lança à la poursuite de son pokémon.

- Rondoudou, reviens tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle sans le voir.

A son grand soulagement aucune créature ne l'attaqua et elle arriva bientôt dans un cul de sac. Il y faisait plus lumineux qu'ailleurs et en levant la tête, Tamao se rendit compte que bien plus haut une petite ouverte laissait entrer un mince rai de lumière.

- Rondoudou !

- Ah tu es là, lâcha Tamao en s'approchant.

Son pokémon s'écarta, laissant visible un œuf rose. Tamao cligna des yeux. Son Rondoudou n'était tout de même pas en gestation, elle s'en serait rendu compte. D'ailleurs, l'infirmière Joëlle lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle, donc la question ne se posait pas.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Doudou, fit son pokémon en sautant.

Tamao leva la tête et aperçut plusieurs petites corniches, bien plus haut. L'œuf avait dû tomber d'un nid. C'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas cassé.

La jeune fille le ramassa et l'examina. C'était chaud sous ses doigts, fort étrange. Elle regarda vers le haut mais les corniches étaient bien trop hautes pour qu'elle monte ramener l'œuf. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant que faire. Rondoudou tout excité sautait autour d'elle. Il décida soudain de ressortir et Tamao le suivit.

La lumière du soleil fit courir des reflets sur l'œuf. Fascinée, Tamao l'admira et eut presque l'impression qu'il bougeait. Elle repéra soudain une fêlure et son cœur rata un battement. L'œuf se serait bel et bien cassé dans la chute ? Si tel était le cas elle espérait que le petit être à l'intérieur ne soit pas mort.

Elle sentit l'œuf trembler entre ses mains et cette fois, le mouvement n'était pas qu'une illusion d'optique produite par le soleil. Fébrile, elle déposa l'œuf au sol, Rondoudou à côté d'elle. Et s'agenouilla par terre, les yeux grands ouverts.

L'œuf se balança de gauche à droite et la coquille se fendilla sur une large portion. Tamao sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Quelques instants plus tard, de petits bras émergèrent de la coquille, puis une tête. Enfin, l'œuf éclata complètement, laissant place à un petit être rose avec d'adorables oreilles brunes.

- Mélo, fit la petite créature d'une voix très aigue.

- Rondoudou ! répondit joyeusement le pokémon de Tamao.

Le bébé pokémon avança d'un pas hésitant vers la jeune fille, trébucha, tomba, se releva. Il fit de nouveau quelques pas et s'accrocha aux genoux de Tamao avant de lever les yeux vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Il faut te ramener à tes parents, chuchota Tamao.

- Doudou, fit Rondoudou en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Mélo leva les bras vers Tamao, exigeant qu'elle le prenne, et quand ce fut fait se lova contre elle. Tamao l'enlaça, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

- Tu viens Rondoudou, on va rentrer essayer de lui trouver à manger.

- Dou ! approuva joyeusement son pokémon en ouvrant la marche.


	3. Vol pour Parmanie

**Note : **Je sais que ces premiers chapitres ne sont pas des plus excitants mais je me posais quand même la question bête de savoir si j'avais des lecteurs ^^' En tout cas s'il y en a, bonne lecture à eux ! (moi j'aime mon idée et je compte bien la poursuivre de toute manière :P)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Vol pour Parmanie**

Quand Tamao rentra au centre pokémon, elle n'osa pas aller voir l'Infirmière Joëlle qui était occupée et se mit à la recherche de lait. Ce fut finalement le Leveinard de l'infirmière qui, après avoir demandé à Rondoudou ce qui se passait, apporta à Tamao un biberon de lait Meumeuh avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, fit la jeune fille avant de s'asseoir dans un coin et de nourrir le bébé pokémon.

Ce dernier semblait enchanté et téta avidement la tétine, si bien qu'il eut tôt fait d'engloutir la totalité du biberon.

- Tamao, appela l'Infirmière Joëlle, Mikihisa vient d'arriver.

La jeune fille sursauta, bondit sur ses pieds et sortit dehors. Un immense Rapasdepic venait de se poser et ancra ses pupilles noires dans les siennes.

- Bonjour, salua-t-elle doucement, intimidée par le pokémon oiseau.

Celui-ci se désintéressa d'elle pour s'intéresser à Rondoudou qui avait décidé d'essayer de monter sur son dos.

- Oh non Rondoudou, reviens ! balbutia Tamao en le faisant rentrer dans sa pokéball.

- Depuis quand as-tu un pokémon ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers son interlocuteur, Mélo toujours dans ses bras.

- Maître Mikihisa, se réjouit-elle.

L'homme masqué s'approcha d'elle et passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

- Ils ont l'air adorable, commenta-t-il.

- Oh ils le sont, répondit fièrement sa disciple.

- Alors, depuis quand les as-tu ?

- J'ai capturé Rondoudou il y a un mois et j'ai trouvé Mélo tout à l'heure en me promenant aux abords du Mont Sélénite. Il a éclos sous mes yeux et ne me lâche plus depuis.

- Puis-je voir ton Rondoudou ?

Tamao hocha la tête et le laissa sortir de sa pokéball. Le petit être sautilla de contentement mais se tint à l'écart de Rapasdepic.

- Il a l'air en excellente santé, mais ça ne m'étonne pas s'il a une maîtresse comme toi, la complimenta Mikihisa.

- C'est grâce à votre enseignement, fit Tamao en rosissant.

- Nous partirons demain matin pour Parmanie où se dérouleront les concours. Sois prête et ais emballé tes affaires pour le lever du soleil.

- Bien maître Mikihisa.

…

Tamao mit beaucoup de temps à trouver le sommeil, tant elle est excitée à l'idée du lendemain. Nerveuse aussi. Elle appréhendait un peu et Rondoudou dut le sentir car il se cala contre elle et, comme elle ne dormait toujours pas, se mit à lui chanter une berceuse. Le reste était flou dans la mémoire de la jeune fille mais elle se rappelait très nettement du fracas qui avait retenti lorsqu'un des pensionnaires du centre avait fait tomber sa lampe de chevet dans la chambre proche de la sienne. Elle grimaça en constatant que seuls quelques rayons de l'aurore transparaissaient. Elle grommela en s'apprêtant à se rendormir avant de bondir brusquement. L'aube approchait !

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle réveilla Mélo et Rondoudou, attrapa toutes les affaires qu'elle avait préparé la veille, prit Mélo dans ses bras, Rondoudou dans son dos et dévala en courant les marches du centre pokémon. Le souffle court elle dérapa dans le hall d'entrée et prit une mine mortifiée en entendant l'infirmière Joëlle s'exclamait « On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! ».

- Ah c'est toi, fit-elle en la reconnaissant. Mikihisa doit déjà être en train de t'attendre dehors. Tu n'as rien oublié ?

Tamao fit non de la tête.

- Merci, s'étrangla-t-elle en sentant ses yeux se piquer.

L'infirmière lui retourna un doux sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

- Aie confiance en toi, tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-elle. Je viendrai te voir dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Tamao hocha la tête.

- Allez file !

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter et sortit précipitamment du centre pokémon.

- Tu as perdu en ponctualité, nota Mikihisa en regardant le soleil se lever. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il devant le visage contrit de sa disciple, nous ne serons pas en retard.

- Doudou ? bâilla Rondoudou.

- Tu ferais mieux de le ramener dans sa pokéball. Et ton Mélo aussi.

Il n'y eut aucun problème pour Rondoudou mais Tamao n'avait encore jamais enfermé Mélo dans une pokéball. Elle lui lança une balle dessus et l'instant d'après celle-ci retomba par terre, immobile, le pokémon capturé déjà rendormi à l'intérieur.

- En route, décida Mikihisa.

Tamao monta sur Rapasdepic derrière lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

- Accroche-toi bien.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'elle sentit le pokémon oiseau quitter terre et le vent venir lui fouetter le visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui lança Mikihisa par-dessus le bruit du vent, le trajet ne durera pas longtemps.

Tamao eut le malheur de regarder en bas, sentit sa tête lui tourner et resserra son étreinte en fermant les yeux et en priant.

…

- Et voici Parmanie, annonça Mikihisa alors que Rapasdepic descendait paresseusement et se laissait porter par les courants d'air chaud, planant au-dessus de la ville.

Tamao jeta un coup d'œil curieux vers le bas et s'émerveilla d'apercevoir les toits rouges et orangés qui pointaient en contrebas.

- Tu vois le grand parc là-bas, fit-il en désignant le lieu du bras. C'est le parc safari, l'endroit où tu passeras ton concours. Du moins la partie pratique.

Tamao hocha la tête et s'agrippa brutalement aux habits de Mikihisa quand Rapasdepic, sans prévenir, fondit en piquet vers le sol. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais le vent s'y engouffra, lui volant sa voix. Quelques instants plus tard, le pokémon oiseau atterrissait majestueusement devant le centre pokémon.

- Rapasdepic ! gronda Mikihisa.

Cependant le pokémon n'y prit pas garde, toisant de haut la petite foule que sa brusque prouesse aérienne avait attirée.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, fit affectueusement son dresseur en sautant souplement sur le sol.

Il aida ensuite Tamao à en faire de même alors que la jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle retrouva la terre ferme avec bonheur, le teint pâle. Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers le centre pokémon, fendant la foule qui continuait d'admirer Rapasdepic.

Tamao et Mikihisa se dirigèrent d'abord vers l'accueil du centre où une ravissante infirmière aux cheveux rouge vif attribua une chambre à Tamao.

- Vous êtes ici pour le concours d'infirmière ? demanda-t-elle avec chaleur.

Tamao opina de la tête.

- Ca va bientôt commencer. Dépêchez-vous de les rejoindre je vais m'occuper de vos affaires. Les juges sont là-bas, avec les autres candidates.

Tamao la remercia en rougissant et suivit son maître dans la direction désignée par l'infirmière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Mikihisa pour repérer les examinateurs du concours et il poussa sa disciple mal à l'aise vers eux. Dans ses petits souliers, la jeune fille s'avança et aperçut deux autres filles et un garçon qui attendaient dans un coin en surveillant les juges.

- Vous êtes Tamao Tamamura ? lui demanda-t-on.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

- Parfait nous n'attendions plus que vous. Suivez-nous, l'épreuve théorique va commencer.


	4. Epreuve écrite

**Note : **Nouveau chapitre ! "Epreuve écrite" ou "De l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage" ou "Les Paches sont dans la place"... Tout le monde se rappelle que la Centrale c'est le bâtiment à l'est d'Azuria et au nord de Lavanville que la Team Rocket envahit à un moment et où se planque Electhor ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, maintenant ça l'est ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Epreuve écrite**

Avec les trois autres candidats, Tamao suivit les deux examinateurs dans une petite salle où avaient disposés quatre bureaux séparés.

- Installez-vous. Quand vous serez prêt, nous distribuerons les sujets, déclara le plus imposant des deux juges.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi froid Blon, tu vas leur faire peur, fit doucement son collègue en appuyant son menton dans sa main et en s'adossant contre un mur.

- Si j'ai besoin de tes conseils Namari, je t'appellerai, répliqua Blon, piqué au vif.

Les quatre jeunes gens prirent place devant les feuilles blanches. Blon distribua les sujets face cachée et Namari disposa un grand sablier bien en vue depuis les quatre bureaux.

- Vous commencerez dès que le sanglier sera retourné, annonça-t-il. A partir de ce moment-là, vous aurez quatre heures.

- Bonne chance à tous, déclara Blon.

Namari retourna le sablier, le temps se mit à couler et les quatre sujets volèrent. L'instant d'après, un silence complet s'abattit sur la pièce, uniquement troublé par le bruit des stylos sur le papier.

Tamao essaya de ne pas paniquer, calma sa respiration et se lança. Le sujet se divisait en trois parties. La première était un Questionnaire à Choix Multiples sur leur culture pokémon générale. La deuxième des questions ouvertes sur les différentes méthodes de soin. La troisième une dissertation sur l'importance des centres pokémons et leur positionnement stratégique.

D'abord décontenancée, Tamao préféra commencer par ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux, soit la deuxième partie. On lui demandait tout d'abord certaines recettes pour fabriquer rappels, potions, guérisons et huiles, que Tamao griffonna frénétiquement. Suivaient quelques questions sur la nourriture pokémon, dont plus particulièrement les vertus médicinales des baies, auxquelles elle répondit plutôt bien. Elle hésita bien à un instant sur les différentes baies à utiliser mais il lui semblait bien que c'était la baie ceriz qui soignait la confusion. Ou alors la pêcha… En tout cas elle était sûre qu'une potion n'était pas adaptée à une paralysie, mais qu'il valait mieux un anti-para, un total soin ou, si le pokemon était aussi blessé, un guérison.

Elle essaya de rassembler au mieux ses souvenirs avant de se lancer dans la rédaction de la dissertation et, lorsqu'elle releva la tête en l'ayant achevé, se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour le QCM. Elle songea un instant tout mettre au hasard mais la consigne précisait bien que des réponses incorrectes seraient pénalisées. Mieux valait ne répondre qu'à ce dont elle était absolument sûre.

Elle cocha avec fermeté « flûte rouge » pour répondre à la question « soin d'un pokémon atteint d'attraction ». Elle n'en avait jamais vu ou entendu parler lorsqu'elle était en stage près du Mont Sélénite, ces flûtes étant plutôt rares et très peu utilisées, mais la jeune fille se rappelait avec certitude les évocations de Keiko sur le sujet, alors qu'elle racontait son voyage à Hoenn.

Voyager dans d'autres régions… Ce devait être follement intéressant et très instructif. Il était vraiment dommage qu'une fois infirmière elle doive se contenter de gérer un centre pokémon. Elle ne se voyait pas passer la fin de ces jours au même endroit. Bien sûr elle avait entendu parler de ces échanges entre les centres. Les infirmières échangeaient leur centre d'affectation, le temps de quelques semaines, voire quelques mois, leur permettant de bouger un peu, mais c'était un phénomène très rare.

- Plus que dix minutes.

La voix de Namari fit violemment sursauter Tamao qui se reprit, abandonnant instantanément ses rêveries. Elle serra son stylo entre ses doigts et cocha uniquement ce dont elle était sûre.

« Pokéball plus efficace avec les pokémons insectes : passe. »

« Attaque favorite de Magicarpe : passe. »

« Conditions d'évolutions d'un Pikachu : passe. »

Il s'agissait de questions pour des dresseurs, pas pour une infirmière ! paniqua Tamao. D'un autre côté, il était normal qu'on exige d'elle un minimum de connaissances générales.

« Type d'attaques efficaces contre un pokémon aquatique : électrique, plante. »

« Pierre servant à l'évolution d'un Mélofée : pierre lune. »

Avec tous les Mélofée du Mont Sélénite, Tamao en avait entendu des histoires à leur sujet alors que les dresseurs de son centre d'apprentissage rêvaient à voix haute d'en capturer un.

« Quel pokémon éclorait d'un œuf de Mélodelfe ? »

Tamao survola les options « Mélodelfe » et « Mélofée » des yeux pour cocher avec ravissement « Mélo », toute fière et toute heureuse.

- Fin du temps, annonça Blon alors qu'elle relevait son stylo. Elle reposa l'outil sur la table et rendit sa copie à l'examinateur.

- Rendez-vous à deux heures dans le hall du centre, déclara Namari. Vous pouvez y aller.

Soulagée mais heureuse, Tamao quitta la petite pièce pour rejoindre Mikihisa.

…

- L'homme avec un masque de bois ? fit l'infirmière du centre pokémon de Parmanie. Il est parti il y a environ trois heures, je suis désolée.

Le sourire de Tamao fana sur ses lèvres en comprenant que son Maître était reparti sans lui dire « au revoir » et sans attendre ses résultats au concours.

- Allez manger avec les autres candidats, lui conseilla gentiment l'infirmière.

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête et se dirigea à pas lents vers la cantine. Elle s'approcha timidement des trois autres candidats avec son plateau repas. Les deux filles discutaient entre elle et le garçon ne pipait mot, penché sur son assiette.

- Salut, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

Le garçon l'ignora mais les filles approuvèrent de la tête.

- Moi c'est Eloïse, et voici Marie, déclara l'une d'elle, une jolie rousse avec des tâches de rousseurs.

- Je m'appelle Tamao, se présenta maladroitement cette dernière.

- Ravie de te connaître, enchaîna la dénommée Eloïse. J'espère que nous serons toutes les trois prises au concours.

- C'est possible ? s'étonna Marie.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de limite au nombre de diplômés, expliqua Eloïse. Le mot « concours » est plus une convention. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en compétition les uns avec les autres.

- Je suis soulagée de l'apprendre, soupira Marie.

- D'où êtes-vous originaires ? demanda Tamao.

- Nous venons toutes les deux de Céladopole, répondit Eloïse. Nous avons eu la meilleure formation qui soit. D'un autre côté, Céladopole est une si grande ville… très prestigieuse. Et notre championne d'arène est la meilleure.

- Ah… murmura Tamao.

- Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?

- Du Bourg Palette.

- Bourg Ballet ? Jamais entendu parler. C'est un petit village, non ? Il y a un centre pokémon ?

- Non, avoua Tamao. J'ai suivi ma formation au Mont Sélénite.

- Ah oui, les centres pokémon des grottes, reprit Eloïse. Ce sont les plus petits centres de tout Kanto. Enfin, celui près de la Centrale surtout.

- J'en viens, intervint le garçon, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

- Vraiment ? C'est un endroit un peu… perdu, non ? déclara Eloïse. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé là-bas ? Je veux dire… Ces deux centres, ce sont les derniers endroits où un apprenti voudrait se former.

- Mon frère est le directeur de la Centrale, déclara le garçon. Et c'est grâce à lui si tu peux avoir de l'électricité dans ta si merveilleuse ville de Céladopole.

La fille haussa les épaules.

- Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands Galopa, fit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour reprendre sa discussion avec Marie.

- Il fait quoi ton frère exactement ? s'intéressa Tamao.

- Il contrôle les distributions d'électricité, les groupes de pokémons qui la produisent, tout cela… fit-il évasivement.

- Des Pikachu ? supposa Tamao.

- Surtout des Magneti ou des Voltorbe, rectifia le garçon. Chrom a un Electrode, le plus gros de tous.

- Chrom c'est ton frère.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça.

- Je m'appelle Tamao, répéta la jeune fille.

- Nichrom, lâcha son interlocuteur. C'est grâce à Chrom que j'ai pu faire des études pour être apprenti infirmier. Il m'encourageait à poursuivre mon rêve et j'espère bien qu'un jour, je serai un vrai infirmier, déclara-t-il avec candeur.

- Ne le prends pas mal, l'interrompit Eloïse, mais tu as déjà rencontré un infirmier ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Elle prit un air dédaigneux et Nichrom lui retourna un regard assassin.

- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce métier soit réservé aux femmes.

- Non mais tu imagines Marie, une infirmière homme, se moqua Eloïse.

- Ce serait cocasse, admit son amie.

- Laisse tomber, chuchota Tamao qui détestait par-dessus tout les conflits.

Les deux filles se levèrent et partirent. Nichrom et Tamao se dépêchèrent de finir de manger pour les imiter, craignant d'être en retard à l'épreuve de l'après-midi.


	5. Doduo contre Magneti

**Note : **Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Doduo contre Magneti**

La deuxième épreuve était pratique et constituait à faire des bandages, appliquer les gestes de première réanimation d'un pokémon K.O, reconnaître des remèdes dont les étiquettes avaient été mélangées, faire des diagnostiques et savoir se servir de la machine régénératrice du centre. Tamao était très sûre de soi, ayant pratiqué de très nombreuses fois et l'infirmière Joëlle l'ayant très bien préparée. Elle ne sut pas lire sur le visage impassible de Blon si elle s'en était bien sorti mais espérait que c'était le cas.

Elle croisa aussi les doigts pour que Nichrom s'en tire bien et jugea, d'après la mine plutôt souriante du garçon, que ça avait dû être le cas.

- Pas trop mal pour quelqu'un sorti de sa campagne, le rabaissa Eloïse.

- Répète pour voir ! gronda Nichrom.

- Je dis que les ouvriers de la Centrale ne sont que nos employés et qu'ils nous doivent le respect, à nous gens de la ville, déclara avec hauteur Eloïse.

Au sourire qu'elle affichait, Tamao se douta que la jeune fille n'attendait qu'une chose, que Nichrom perde le contrôle devant les examinateurs et soit sévèrement rabroué, voire éliminé d'office. Cependant le jeune homme réussit à garder un minimum de sang-froid pour ne pas se jeter sur sa rivale.

- Je te défie dans un match pokémon, clama-t-il.

Eloïse afficha une mine décontenancée, grimaça mais releva bien vite le menton en signe de défi.

- Tu vas perdre, déclara-t-elle avec hauteur. Doduo, à l'attaque !

- Magneti, à toi ! Attaque Eclair !

- Doduo Esquive !

Le pokémon oiseau évita habilement l'éclair qui s'abattit près de lui et se mit à courir vers son adversaire.

- Attaque Furie !

- Magneti Cage-Eclair !

Avant que Doduo n'atteigne Magneti, il se retrouva paralysé.

- Et maintenant Sonicboom !

Doduo prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

- Ca suffit ! tonna Blon.

Les deux adversaires sursautèrent puis baissèrent la tête, penauds.

- Depuis quand combat-on dans un centre pokémon ? C'est un lieu qu'il faut respecter, un lieu d'asile, protégé ! Si vous voulez combattre, dehors !

Le rugissement qu'il poussa ébranla les murs et Eloïse et Nichrom se hâtèrent de rappeler leur pokémon respectif. L'examinateur furieux tourna des talons, suivi par Namari.

- Ils sont jeunes, Tamao crut-elle entendre dire ce dernier pour apaiser son collègue.

Elle s'avança à petits pas de Nichrom pour le réconforter mais ce dernier rejoignit sa chambre en vitesse, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de lui parler. Préoccupée, Tamao l'imita. Elle s'assit en soupirant sur son lit et fit sortir Rondoudou et Mélo de leurs pokéballs.

- Rondou ! s'exclama son pokémon, contrarié d'être resté enfermé si longtemps.

- Excuse-moi Rondoudou, lui demanda pardon sa dresseuse.

Ne pouvant rester fâché devant la mine abattue de sa maîtresse, le pokémon sauta sur ses genoux et essaya de la réconforter. Tamao le serra très fort dans ses bras comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une grosse peluche, en éprouvant un grand sentiment de réconfort.

- Tamao ?

La jeune fille sursauta au son de cette voix.

- Maître Mikihisa ? demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Ravie de constater que son père adoptif ne s'était absenté que pour la journée et qu'il était de retour, elle lui narra en détails les épreuves puis l'incident entre Nichrom et Eloïse, soulagée de pouvoir évacuer tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé.

…

Les résultats au concours furent annoncés le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner. Tamao attendit avec angoisse que les examinateurs prennent la parole, ne pouvant rien manger avant cela.

- Mademoiselle Eloïse Carpatta, appela Blon.

La jeune fille s'avança en bombant le torse.

- 60 sur 100 au test théorique. 54 sur 100 au test pratique. Recalée.

Eloïse se dégonfla comme un ballon alors que ses joues perdaient toutes leurs couleurs et Tamao se sentit peinée pour elle.

- Mademoiselle Marie Sheppy. 72 sur 100 au test théorique. 46 sur 100 au test pratique. Recalée, poursuivit Namari.

- Mademoiselle Tamao Tamamura, demanda Blon.

« Recalée » redouta Tamao. « Reçue », pria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

- 69 sur 100 au test théorique. 87 sur 100 au test pratique. Reçue.

Blon lui adressa un de ses rares sourires et Tamao sentit ses jambes flageller.

- Monsieur Nichrom Pache, enchaîna Namari. 91 sur 100 au test théorique. 84 sur 100 au test pratique. Reçu avec les félicitations.

Tamao vit naître un sourire radieux sur le visage de son ami.

- Rondoudou !

La jeune fille rougit subitement quand tous les regards se posèrent sur son pokémon qui se mit à sautiller joyeusement autour d'elle.

- Doudou !

- Mélo !

Le bébé pokémon, soucieux d'imiter son aîné, suivit comme il le pouvait de ses petits pieds Rondoudou dans sa ronde joyeuse.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! chuchota Tamao, mais ses pokémons l'ignorèrent royalement.

- Bravo Tamao, la congratula Mikihisa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

La jeune fille devint rouge pivoine.

Elle ne réussit à faire taire ses pokémons que lorsque Blon, se raclant la gorge, reprit la parole.

- Les candidats reçus sont priés de se présenter à l'entrée du Parc Safari dans une heure pour passer la dernière épreuve.

Les deux examinateurs se retirèrent sur ces mots et Tamao, désorientée, se tourna vers Mikihisa.

- Ce n'est pas terminé ?

- Tu as reçu ton diplôme ? lui retourna-t-il.

- Non, admit la jeune fille.

- Donc non, répondit chaleureusement son père adoptif.


	6. Parc Safari

******Note : **Aucun commentaire à faire, je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Parc Safari**

Tamao regarda avec hébétude le sac rempli de balles que venait de lui remettre Namari. Nichrom lui n'avait pas l'air surpris.

- Vous avez là 50 Safari Ball, expliqua Namari. Vous allez entrer dans le parc et n'en ressortirez qu'une fois que vous aurez capturé un Leveinard. Nous vous remettrons alors votre diplôme. Vous n'avez pas de limite de temps, vous pouvez rester des semaines dans le parc si ça vous chante. Il y a plusieurs abris où vous pourrez vous reposer et passer la nuit. Sachez seulement que si vous ressortez sans un Leveinard, ce sera considéré comme un échec et vous n'obtiendrez pas votre diplôme. Vous devrez attendre l'année suivante pour repasser toutes les épreuves. Bien sûr, si l'un de vous possède déjà un Leveinard, vous êtes dispensé de cette dernière et ultime épreuve.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne broncha, aucun d'entre eux ne possédant déjà un Leveinard.

- Vos pokémon ne sont pas autorisés à vous accompagner dans le Parc et vous devrez laisser vos pokéballs à la réception, seules les Safari Ball sont autorisées dans le Parc, leur apprit Blon.

- Bien sûr, continua Namari, vous pouvez les utiliser pour capturer d'autres pokémons sauvages si vous le souhaitez mais sachez qu'aucune Safari Ball supplémentaire ne vous sera accordée.

- Cette épreuve sert à déterminer votre empathie naturelle avec un pokémon sauvage, expliqua Blon, et non vos qualités de dresseurs. Ne vous éparpillez pas.

- Et un dernier conseil ne cherchez pas du même côté ou vous perdrez du temps à vous chamailler, ajouta Namari.

Tamao masqua son étonnement. Elle n'y avait pas pensé mais c'était évident. S'ils restaient ensemble et trouvaient un Leveinard, ils se battraient sûrement pour déterminer lequel des deux pouvait tenter sa chance de le capturer. Cette épreuve lui aurait fait très peur un mois plus tôt mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Rondoudou, Tamao avait prit confiance en elle. Elle avait décidé de réussir et elle réussirait.

- Bonne chance à tous les deux.

Ils entrèrent dans le Parc et échangèrent un regard alors que les portes se refermaient derrière eux.

- Et bien bonne chance, lança Nichrom avant de s'éloigner.

- Bonne chance, souffla Tamao.

Elle se sentit soudain très seule et se mit en marche. Ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer elle examina les environs et remarqua des fruits dans les arbres. Elle en cueillit quelques uns, au cas où elle aurait faim ou tout simplement pour s'en servir d'appâts. Son sac était assez grand pour les y faire rentrer. Elle se mit en marche à la recherche du moindre mouvement dans les herbes. Elle cligna soudain des yeux en apercevant un arbre bouger.

Tamao se frotta vigoureusement, pensant être la proie d'une illusion, mais l'arbre continua à se déplacer. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une attaque d'un pokémon psy.

Prudente elle s'approcha à petits pas et sursauta quand l'arbre se tourna vers elle.

- Noadkoko !

Elle poussa un cri, recula, trébucha et s'écrasa par terre. Le pokémon s'enfuit en courant. Tamao s'était à peine relevée que quelqu'un se jeta sur elle et la plaqua par terre.

- Kan !

Un tremblement de terre ébranla le sol. Elle sentit le goût de la terre envahir sa bouche sans trop comprendre avant que la pression qui la clouait au sol ne disparaisse. Elle se redressa en se frottant la tête.

- Fais attention idiote, ce Kangourex a failli t'aplatir comme une crêpe.

Tamao releva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il avait des cheveux violets dressés en une unique pointe, un visage fin, des yeux d'un jaune perçant et une veste rouge moulante sans manches.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle.

- En plus tu l'as fais fuir, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais l'attraper, râla-t-il en dardant sur elle un regard féroce.

- Pardon, répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Pff…

Le garçon s'éloigna sans plus lui prêter attention dans la direction qu'avait prise le Kangourex. Sonnée, Tamao resta assise par terre un moment.

- Nidoran.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna pour voir un petit pokémon violet avec une corne sur le front la détailler curieusement.

- Oh, bonjour, lâcha-t-elle.

Nidoran inclina la tête sur le côté. Prise d'une illumination subite, Tamao plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit un des fruits.

- Tu as faim ? Tu en veux ?

Elle tendit le fruit à bout de bras puis, voyant que le pokémon n'avançait pas, le posa sur le sol. Nidoran s'approcha, renifla le fruit, le jugea comestible et se mit à manger. Tamao le regarda avec fascination. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de pokémons sauvages.

- Nii !

Le pokémon finit le fruit, gratta la terre et se rapprocha. Il se remit à renifler et attrapa le sac de Tamao avec les dents.

- Oh je vois !

La jeune fille en sortit un autre fruit et le pokémon se mit à manger alors qu'elle le tenait encore dans sa main, visiblement affamé. Tamao s'immobilisa d'abord, de peur de l'effrayer malencontreusement, puis se mit à le caresser doucement. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger et il dévora tous les fruits que Tamao avait récoltés.

- C'est fini, je n'en ai plus, lui dit-elle en remettant son sac sur son épaule.

Nidoran se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

- Tu es adorable, mais c'est un Leveinard que je dois capturer, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Elle se remit en marche pour partir à la recherche du pokémon rare et Nidoran se mit à trottiner derrière elle. Quelques mètres plus tard, un gémissement inquiétant sortit des fourrés sur sa droite.

- Rina !

Une Nidorina sortit des buissons, suivie de tout un groupe de Nidoran violets et bleus. Le petit pokémon qui suivait Tamao alla rejoindre joyeusement ses frères et sœurs alors que la mère posait un regard soupçonneux sur l'humaine. La jeune fille s'éloigna doucement, soucieuse de ne pas les déranger, et fila.

- Nidoking !

Le grondement qu'elle entendit quelques secondes plus tard dans son dos lui fit prendre la poudre d'escampette à toutes jambes.


	7. Ren

**Note : **Un immense merci à Souky-chan pour son avis ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture =D

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ren**

Tamao ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle et se laissa tomber près d'un lac. En fait, elle ferait peut-être mieux d'essayer de capturer un pokémon sauvage, n'importe lequel, pour la protéger en cas de pépin, quitte à lui rendre sa liberté après, avant de quitter le Parc Safari. Sur cette résolution, elle attrapa une Safari Ball dans son sac et regarda les formes sombres bouger sous la surface de l'eau. Qu'étaient-ce ? Des magicarpes ? Des poissirènes ? Tamao aurait été curieuse de le savoir.

Cependant c'est par des mouvements un peu plus loin dans les hautes herbes que son attention fut attirée. Elle s'approcha à pas de loups pour ne pas faire fuir le pokémon, le cœur battant, les doigts crispés sur sa Pokéball. Quand elle fut assez près, elle retint sa respiration, compta jusqu'à trois.

Tamao se redressa brusquement et jeta la Safari Ball de toutes ses forces sur la silhouette qui se dessinait devant elle.

- Aouïe !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets qui venait de prendre sa balle sur la tête se retourna violemment vers elle, visiblement de fort méchante humeur.

- Oh… Je… Je suis… pardon… désolée… Je vous ais pris pour un pokémon, bafouilla Tamao.

- J'ai une tête de pokémon, l'agressa le garçon.

- N-Non… fit Tamao, les larmes aux yeux, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Ren.

- Pardon ? demanda Tamao.

- Je m'appelle Ren, et toi ? s'énerva son interlocuteur.

- Tamao, répondit la jeune fille précipitamment.

- Et bien Tamao, si tu pouvais essayer d'aller voir dans une autre zone si j'y suis, ça m'arrangerait, jeta-t-il.

- Une autre zone ? demanda Tamao sans comprendre.

Ren leva les yeux au ciel.

- On t'a expliqué les règles du Parc Safari, non ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Heu… oui… enfin non… enfin… je ne sais pas, balbutia la jeune fille.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? s'agaça Ren.

Visiblement, la patience n'était pas son fort.

- Regarde dans ton sac de Safari Ball il doit y avoir une carte au fond. Dessus sont délimitées les zones. Y sont aussi marqués les abris.

- Ah, merci, fit Tamao en cherchant dans sa besace.

Ren l'examina pendant un moment, la jaugeant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne ressembles pas à une dresseuse de pokémons, déclara-t-il abruptement.

- Je ne suis pas dresseuse, confirma Tamao. Je veux passer le concours d'infirmière.

- Ah oui, la fameuse Capture de Leveinard, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Et ben t'es mal partie.

- Je sais, souffla Tamao en baissant la tête, démoralisée.

- Arrête de t'apitoyer ça m'agace. D'ailleurs tout m'agace quand tu es là. Viens !

Tamao lui lança un regard perdu.

- Mais si je vous agace, pourquoi…

- Je vais te conduire à un abri. Ensuite, tu me feras le plaisir d'y rester et de me laisser le temps de m'éloigner de toi et des catastrophes que tu déclenches.

- Oh, d'accord, accepta Tamao avec incertitude en emboîtant le pas au jeune homme.

…

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver un abri et Ren leur prépara un bol de lait chaud pour chacun d'eux.

- C'est très important le lait, j'en bois trois bouteilles par jour, commenta-t-il un peu sèchement.

- Ca soigne les pokémons, ça solidifie les os et ça fait grandir, récita Tamao.

Ren, qui était plutôt de petite taille, la foudroya du regard.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda la jeune fille dans un souffle en se tassant sur sa chaise.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Ils burent chacun en silence. Près d'eux, deux garçons discutaient des différentes méthodes pour capturer plus facilement les pokémons du parc.

- Moi mon truc c'est de leur lancer des pierres, expliquait l'un d'eux à son voisin. Comme ça, ils sont affaiblis et ils sont plus faciles à capturer !

- Ah oui bonne idée ! Moi jusque là je leur lançai le plus de pokéballs possibles jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle réussisse à les capturer mais du coup je suis tout le temps en train de ressortir et de repayer pour en ravoir. Je devrai essayer de faire comme toi.

Tamao serra les dents, trouvant les deux garçons très antipathiques. Au regard mauvais que Ren leur lança, elle pensa qu'il devait être de son avis mais ce n'était rien de certifié. Après tout Ren semblait de mauvais poil envers tout le monde.

- Bon je repars, déclara-t-il dès qu'il eut fini son bol. Un conseil : on trouve surtout les Leveinard en zone 3.

- Merci, répondit chaleureusement Tamao. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse…

- Faire ? acheva Ren pour elle. Oui il y a quelque chose : ne mets pas les pieds dans la zone 2, c'est là que je me rends.

Et sur ces charmantes paroles il quitta le refuge, laissant le soin à Tamao de laver et ranger leurs deux bols de lait.


	8. Leveinard

**Note : **Petit chapitre sans prétention qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Leveinard**

Il fallut trois heures à Tamao pour trouver un Leveinard, trois jours pour le capturer. Dès l'instant où elle le repéra elle ne le lâcha plus. Elle le suivait à distance, lui laissait à manger puis s'éloignait, chantait des mélodies apaisantes en essayant d'imiter Rondoudou, le gardait toujours à l'œil, dormait à quelques mètres de lui, lui parlait de loin, essayait de l'amadouer par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Le résultat fut qu'au bout de trois jours, Leveinard lui-même s'approchait d'elle pour veiller sur son sommeil et alors qu'ils partageaient des fruits ensemble, Tamao sortit très lentement de son sac une Safari Ball qu'elle posa entre eux deux.

Le pokémon l'examina et ne tarda pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Il recula un peu mais ne s'enfuit pas. Son regard croisa celui de Tamao. Il trottina vers elle et s'assit en battant des bras. Tamao sourit, ramassa la Safari Ball et la lui lança. Le Leveinard se laissa capturer sans résister.

C'est avec un cri triomphant que Tamao bondit sur ses pieds pour entamer une petite danse de la joie. Elle ramassa son sac, sortit son plan du Parc et se mit en marche vers la sortie. Elle avançait d'un bon pas quand un homme sortit de derrières des rochers et tomba à ses pieds en gémissant. Ren surgit à sa suite, l'air enragé, un grand bâton de bois à la main.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Tamao.

- A l'aide ! Ce fou me pourchasse depuis des heures !

- Tu mérites une bonne correction, voleur ! cracha Ren.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas le frapper ! s'exclama Tamao.

- Je vais me gêner.

Ren s'avança d'un pas menaçant et l'homme attrapa le bas du pantalon de Tamao.

- De grâce demoiselle sauvez-moi de ce fou !

- Ren, arrête, supplia la jeune fille.

- Ce voyou m'a volé mes Safari Ball !

- Il n'a qu'à te les rendre, le raisonna Tamao.

- C'est trop tard, il les a déjà toutes utilisées, fit Ren avec amertume.

Tamao se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme qui avoua son crime de mauvaise grâce.

- Je vous rembourserai, négocia-t-il.

- Va au diable ! cracha Ren.

L'homme s'enfuit en courant mais cette fois-ci le jeune garçon ne se lança pas à sa poursuite. Furieux, il jeta au loin son bâton et fit volteface.

- J'ai capturé mon Leveinard ! lui apprit joyeusement Tamao.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? fit Ren avec humeur.

- Et bien je n'ai plus besoin de mes 49 autres Safari Ball.

Ren tourna vers elle un regard inquisiteur.

- Tu l'as eu du premier coup ?

Tamao hocha la tête et sentit la fierté l'envahir en remarquant le regard un brin admiratif avec lequel Ren la regardait désormais.

- Tu les veux ? lui proposa Tamao en lui tendant son sac.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et prit le sac.

- Merci, lâcha-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit Tamao.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller d'un pas guilleret quand il la retint par le bras.

- Tu oublies ta carte, soupira-t-il en la lui rendant.

- Oh merci ! fit-elle en la reprenant.

- Allez, bon vent !

Tamao hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Ren était quelqu'un d'étrange, mais il lui était sympathique.

…

Tamao ressortit du Parc avec un grand sourire et rendit le plan au gardien.

- Et votre sac ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je n'avais pas utilisé toutes mes Safari Ball alors je l'ai laissé à un ami, expliqua-t-elle.

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Les examinateurs vous attendent au centre pokémon, je vais les avertir par téléphone que vous arrivez.

- Merci.

Tamao quitta le bâtiment et se mit à arpenter les rues de Parmanie à la rechercher du centre. Elle dut demander plusieurs fois sa route mais finit enfin par le trouver. Le centre surplombait la ville en haut d'un rocher, bien visible. Tamao bougonna tout bas qu'elle n'était pas douée mais ne se départagea pas de son sourire.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le centre pokémon, elle s'aperçut que Nichrom s'y trouvait déjà, à côté d'un joli Leveinard.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il en la voyant.

Tamao brandit sa pokéball en signe de victoire et libéra son nouvel ami.

- Levei...

Mikihisa approuva de la tête et Nichrom sourit.

- Félicitations Mademoiselle Tamamura, la congratula Namari. J'ai l'honneur de vous remettre votre diplôme d'infirmière.

Il lui passa un collier avec un médaillon en forme de croix blanche dessus autour du cou et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

- Vous êtes désormais officiellement une infirmière et votre nom figurera sur nos registres. Si vous voulez bien signer ici.

Blon lui désigna le document et l'endroit où il fallait qu'elle signe, ce qu'elle fit d'une main tremblante.

- Bravo, fit-il d'une voix grave.

- Leveinard ! s'exclamèrent les deux pokémons présents en chœur.


	9. Rendez vous aux îles écumes

**Note : **Pardon pour le retard, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre =D Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rendez-vous aux Iles Ecumes**

Nichrom expliqua à Tamao qu'il avait l'intention de se mettre tout de suite en ville pour la Centrale pour montrer sa propre croix à Chrom.

- Ton frère sera fier de toi, lui sourit Tamao.

Il partit dès le lendemain matin. Les examinateurs, eux, n'attendirent pas jusque là et quittèrent la ville dès le soir même, à l'instar de Mikihisa qui prit son envol sur Rapasdepic.

- Je vais faire un saut à Bourg Palette pour annoncer ta réussite, déclara-t-il à Tamao avant de prendre son envol.

La jeune fille avait choisi de rester à Parmanie. L'infirmière du centre lui avait expliqué qu'elle souhaitait partir quelques semaines au Plateau Indigo mais avait besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer le centre. Elle avait assuré Tamao que cette dernière serait parfaitement capable de la remplacer pendant son absence et lui avait proposé temporairement sa place, avec bien entendu le salaire qui l'accompagnait.

Ravie, Tamao avait passé une semaine à suivre l'infirmière aux cheveux rouges partout dans le centre pour localiser tout le matériel, tous les remèdes, toutes les chambres et les salles de soin. Elle avait tout soigneusement mémorisé et avait même pris des notes.

- Tout se passera bien, tu verras, la rassura l'infirmière la veille de son départ. Je vais aller préparer mes bagages, je te laisse t'occuper de l'accueil des dresseurs.

Tamao hocha la tête et s'assit derrière le comptoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le système de sécurité pour vérifier que tout allait bien et releva la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Bonjour, bienvenue dans le centre pokémon de Parmanie, déclara-t-elle aimablement. Ren ?

- Toi ? Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour trouver un travail, commenta le jeune homme.

- Tout s'est passé comme tu voulais ? s'enquit-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Ren fit sortir un Rhinocorne de sa pokéball.

- Il est magnifique, fit la jeune fille avec éblouissement.

- Mélo ! approuva vigoureusement son pokémon.

- Il est à toi ? demanda Ren, curieux, en détaillant le bébé pokémon.

- Oui, confirma Tamao.

Ren resta un instant à contempler Mélo mais n'ajouta rien à son sujet.

- Tu pourrais soigner mes pokémons ?

- Bien sûr, je prends tes pokémons un instant.

Ren fit revenir Rhinocorne dans sa pokéball et la lui tendit avec trois autres pokéballs. Tamao les fit passer sous la machine régénératrice et activa le scanner.

- Tu as plein de pokémons électriques, constata-t-elle.

Ren fit la moue.

- Pikachu a été mon premier pokémon. Electrode je l'ai capturé sous forme de Voltorbe à la Centrale. Elektek vient du même endroit.

Tamao tiqua.

- Mais alors tu connais peut-être Nichrom ? Et Chrom ? fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Un grand type bizarre avec des plumes dans les cheveux et un Electrode ? Oui, je l'ai éclaté en combat pokémon et depuis je ne suis plus le bienvenue aux alentours de la Centrale.

Tamao se rembrunit et songea qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde que Nichrom et Ren ne se soient pas croisés. Elle activa le mode soin et surveilla les jauges d'énergie des quatre pokémons de Ren.

- Tu veux dormir ici ? On doit avoir des chambres de libre.

- Non merci, je vais tout de suite reprendre la route pour les Iles Ecumes. Je dois y rejoindre quelqu'un.

- D'accord, acquiesça Tamao.

Elle sortit les pokéballs de la machine et les lui rendit.

- Au fait, fit-il, si un certain Yoh passe par ici, tu peux lui qu'avec l'autre crétin des glaces on s'est arrêté aux Iles Ecumes ?

- Yoh Asakura ? demanda Tamao.

- Lui-même. Tu le connais ?

- J'ai été élevée par Keiko et Mikihisa, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Tu es un peu comme sa sœur, si je comprends bien, raisonna Ren. C'est bizarre il n'a jamais parlé de toi.

Aucun tact. Aucune douceur. Aucune pitié. Du Ren tout craché.

Tamao sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembloter mais se reprit. Il fallait qu'elle chasse Yoh et l'amour enfantin qui l'habitait à son égard de sa tête.

- Alors, tu pourras le lui dire ?

- Oui, accepta Tamao. Mais il n'est pas censé vous y rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle en se rappelant une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Mikihisa au sujet de son fils.

- Si mais comme il est tête en l'air, il risque de les rater, de ne pas nous trouver, d'oublier… Bref, d'atterrir ici.

- Je comprends.

- Parfait. A une prochaine fois alors !

Ren se détourna et s'en alla. Tamao le regarda partir, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait quand elle reverrait Yoh, quand elle recevrait une nouvelle lettre de lui, quand il lui présenterait son ami Manta, qui était ce « crétin des glaces », si Pirika allait bien, si Joëlle s'en sortait sans son aide, si elle arriverait à gérer le centre toute seule… Elle se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées et ne vit pas l'heure passer.

Quand l'aurore arriva, l'infirmière lui fit ses adieux, la remercia de prendre son poste, lui assura une nouvelle fois qu'elle serait parfaite dans ce rôle et, qu'en plus, cela ferait très bien dans son Curriculum Vitae, puis s'en alla à son tour.

Tamao s'effondra dans son lit de bonne humeur et elle n'eut pas besoin d'une chanson de Rondoudou pour trouver le sommeil instantanément.


	10. Courrier

**Note : **Coucou petits fantômes ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ^^

La bonne c'est qu'on va enfin arriver aux choses sérieuses. Juste à présent, j'ai pris un pur plaisir à écrire mais ça restait de la mise en situation, l'intrigue principale était bien loin. A la fin de ce chapitre... Bah vous verrez bien !

La mauvaise, c'est que mes chapitres de réserve diminuent de jour en jour et qu'il me manque l'envie/l'inspiration pour continuer, donc une longue attente se dessine à l'horizon. Pas pour tout de suite, mais préparez-y vous psychologiquement. Sauf si j'arrive à me remotiver d'ici fin de consommation de ma réserve ^^'

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Courrier**

Tamao s'était finalement très bien habituée à la gestion du centre pokémon de Parmanie, plongeant lentement dans une douce routine. Leveinard et Rondoudou l'aidaient avec entrain et Mélo se faisait sage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui faisait grincer les dents à Tamao, c'était un groupe de motards qui passaient régulièrement. Pas qu'elle ait quelque chose de particulier contre eux, plutôt contre leur impolitesse et les jérémiades des autres dresseurs à leur sujet. Il y avait déjà eu plusieurs prises de becs entre eux et des voyageurs et Tamao craignait qu'un jour, la semi-berceuse de Rondoudou ne parvienne pas à apaiser les tensions.

Elle reçut la visite de Pirika, une fois, à qui l'agent Jenny avait donné un congé. Cette dernière avait décidé d'en profité pour rejoindre son frère aux Iles Ecumes.

- Ca va faire des mois que je n'ai plus vu Horohoro, lui dit-elle. Il est tout le temps dans ses grottes de glace… En tout cas je suis très contente pour toi ! Vraiment, encore bravo pour ton diplôme.

- Merci.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Les deux jeunes filles froncèrent les sourcils et se dirigèrent vers les éclats de voix qui les avaient interrompus.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tamao à un dresseur qui se trouvait là.

- Je crois que c'est en train de mal tourner avec un groupe de motard, lui répondit-il.

Tamao se rembrunit. C'est sans surprise qu'elle découvrit une grande fille aux longs cheveux bleus en minishort, une cigarette à la main bien qu'elle lui ait déjà répété très poliment des centaines de fois de ne pas fumer à l'intérieur. Derrière elle une autre fille aux cheveux blonds retenus en deux couettes et un gros homme torse nu avec des lunettes noirs et de longues moustaches se tenaient en renfort.

- Doit-on rappeler à certains d'entre vous les règles fondamentales de société ? s'interposa Pirika avec une voix autoritaire. Les rixes ne sont pas autorisées dans les centres pokémons. Et maintenant zou tout le monde, il n'y a rien à voir ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'assemblée de curieux qui s'était réunie autour des protagonistes et participaient à alimenter les tensions entre ces derniers.

La fille aux cheveux bleus lança un regard méprisant à Pirika mais retourna vers sa table. La foule s'éparpilla.

- Merci, souffla Tamao à son amie.

- Tu as vu ça, se réjouit cette dernière. J'ai réussi à faire comme l'agent Jenny, disperser rapidement une foule et calmer le jeu. Je suis trop forte !

Tamao sourit.

…

Cela faisait exactement deux semaines que Tamao s'occupait de la gestion du centre. Rondoudou et Leveinard avaient fêté cela en préparant un verre de jus de fruit surprise à leur dresseuse dans sa chambre, ce qui avait beaucoup touché la jeune fille. Le soir même, un Roucoups débarqua au centre, porteur d'une lettre d'Yoh.

…

« Chère Tamao

Tout d'abord félicitations pour ton diplôme et ta nomination au centre pokémon de Parmanie ! Je reviens des Iles Ecumes et ma mère vient de me l'apprendre.

Les Iles, c'était génial ! Bien sûr Florizarre n'a pas beaucoup aimé ça, voir pas du tout, mais on s'est beaucoup amusé avec quelques copains que j'avais croisé au cours de mon voyage. Il y avait Manta bien sûr, mais comme tu le sais il n'a pas de pokémons. Ce n'est pas le cas de Ren qui collectionne les pokémons électriques, Lyserg qui préfèrent ceux de feu, Horohoro spécialiste en glace ou de Chocolove qui n'a que des pokémons oiseaux. Bien sûr ce ne doivent être que des noms pour toi, excuse-moi…

En tout cas Chocolove est rentré avec moi au Bourg Palette et a fait la connaissance d'Anna. Je suppose que tu te rappelles de ma fiancée, celle qui habite à Safrania. Elle était de passage et a échangé son Gravalanch contre le Kadabra de Chocolove. Et bien devine quoi : ils ont tous les deux évolués ! Du coup Anna possède maintenant un Alakazam et Chocolove un Grolem. Dingue non !

Ah et j'ai oublié de te parler du principal ! Horohoro a une sœur, une certaine Pirika. Et bien cette dernière nous est tombée dessus sans prévenir alors que nous étions dans les Iles Ecumes. Elle a ligoté Horohoro pour « lui apprendre à ne pas donner de nouvelles » et l'a fait s'entraîner comme un malade pour qu'il remporte la Ligue. Mais bon, je n'ai pas osé le lui dire pour ne pas le décourager, mais entre nous on sait bien que c'est moi qui vais remporter ce tournoi et devenir Maître Pokémon !

J'espère que toi tu pourras réaliser ton rêve et devenir la plus jolie et la plus efficace des infirmières.

Bise, à bientôt !

Yoh »

…

Tamao serra la lettre contre sa poitrine avec un sourire ravi. Bien sûr c'était idiot, bien sûr Yoh était fiancé, bien sûr il l'aimait comme une sœur et rien de plus, mais ça n'empêchait pas ces mots « chère » et « bise » de s'insinuer en elle pour faire battre son cœur plus vite, plus fort. Elle rougit et se cacha les yeux derrière les mains.

Elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à Yoh.

…

Tamao se leva de bonne heure ce matin-là. Comme d'habitude, elle fit le tour du centre pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant d'aller relayer Leveinard qui avait été de garde pendant la nuit. Ce n'était pas toujours nécessaire mais la veille, il y avait eu une fête en ville et Tamao avait préféré redoubler de vigilance. Son pokémon se roula paresseusement en boule et se laissa ramener dans sa pokéball, trop heureux de pouvoir se reposer. Tamao le passa sous la machine régénératrice pour vérifier sa santé, constata qu'il allait bien et posa la pokéball près d'elle.

- Mel !

- Tu es déjà réveillé toi, remarqua avec surprise Tamao en apercevant Mélo trottinait sur le comptoir.

- Lo !

Le bébé pokémon lui désigna sa tête et Tamao posa la main sur ses cheveux.

- Tu as raison, j'ai oublié mon couvre-chef, rit-elle.

Elle ouvrit tous les tiroirs avant de le trouver et de se l'attacher.

- Mélo ! approuva le bébé pokémon.

Les portes du centre s'ouvrirent et Tamao sentit un vent glacé la pénétrer jusque dans sa chair. Habituellement quand les motards venaient, c'étaient toujours par petit groupe de deux à cinq, jamais plus. Or cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous là, douze personnes guidées par un jeune homme aux yeux de feu et aux boucles d'oreille étoilées qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu à Parmanie.


	11. Hao

**Note : **Bonne lecture à tous =D

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Hao**

Tamao ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune homme venant de rentrer dans le centre. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle d'un pas assuré et lui adressa un regard inquisiteur. Se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de le dévisager, Tamao rougit violemment, baissa la tête et murmura la formule de politesse habituelle selon laquelle, s'il le désirait, elle pouvait soigner ses pokémons. Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme déposa cinq pokéballs sur le comptoir que Tamao transféra dans la machine régénératrice. Elle activa le scanner et essaya de se concentrer sur l'écran et d'occulter la présence du voyageur.

Elle y parvint sans peine et écarquilla les yeux alors que les données des pokémons contenus dans les pokéballs s'affichaient. La main légèrement tremblante, elle suivit du doigt les courbes et les jauges, fascinée. Des noms qu'elle n'avait jamais croisés s'affichèrent sous ses yeux, suivis de quelques descriptions maladroites. Les cinq pokémons étaient à des niveaux impressionnants et, finalement, semblaient plutôt en bonne santé. Pas de problème de statut particulier, aucun KO il s'agissait juste de les aider à récupérer leurs PV.

Quand ce fut fait elle les rendit au dresseur, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle aurait été curieuse de les voir en vrai, ces fameux pokémons. Son attention fut soudain attirée par son Melo qui venait d'apercevoir quelque chose par terre et s'enthousiasma trop vivement. Elle se précipita en avant pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe et s'écrasa par terre.

- Mélo ! pépia son pokémon, inconscient du danger.

- Rondou ?

Rondoudou s'approcha, soucieux. Visiblement c'était sa présence qui avait tant excitée Mélo. Le bébé pokémon sauta des bras de Tamao pour se précipiter vers son aîné.

- Tout va bien, rassura son premier pokémon Tamao avant de se relever.

Elle remarqua alors que le jeune homme était toujours là, la regardant étrangement.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix chaude avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria du centre.

Une fille aux cheveux orange prit sa place, suivie par un homme vêtu d'un poncho et d'un grand chapeau et dont le visage était dissimulé par un foulard. Les autres suivirent le jeune homme aux boucles d'oreille, désertant le hall d'entrée.

Tamao soigna le Smogogo, l'Arcanin et le Doduo de la fille pendant que les deux dresseurs restants discutaient. Ce furent ensuite au tour de Canarticho et d'Hypnomade de passer dans la machine régénératrice, puis quand ce fut fait les deux dresseurs rejoignirent leurs camarades sans un regard ni un mot de remerciement pour l'infirmière.

- Ron ! lança Rondoudou, outré.

Tamao lui caressa gentiment la tête avant de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, laissant ses pokémons jouer sur le comptoir. Si on avait besoin d'elle, ils l'appelleraient.

…

Quand le soleil fut à son zénith, Tamao se rendit à la cafétéria s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Elle aperçut le groupe des motards au fond. Le jeune homme aux boucles d'oreille était au centre mais semblait totalement ailleurs, la tête nonchalamment posée sur sa main et le regard perdu vers la fenêtre. Il lui paraissait étrangement familier ainsi assis. Elle ne pensait pourtant pas l'avoir déjà vu récemment, elle se serait souvenue lui. Peut-être lui rappelait-il quelqu'un.

Tamao fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçut un nuage de fumée voler dans la pièce.

- Il y en a vraiment des sans-gêne, pouvait-elle entendre râler deux dresseurs près de l'entrée. Tout le monde sait que fumer est proscrit dans les centres pokémon.

Tamao serra des poings. Si c'était encore la fille aux cheveux bleus qui lui causait des soucis ça allait vite l'agacer. Elle commençait à en avoir vraiment assez de lui répéter de jeter sa cigarette. Tamao gonfla les joues, se força au calme et respira un grand coup. Elle se dirigea vers les motards d'un pas décidé, slalomant entre les tables et cueillant au passage et sans surprises les réflexions à voix basse sur l'incorrection, la non-éducation et l'impolitesse.

L'infirmière s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et les regarda fixement mais aucun d'eux ne daigna s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle se racla la gorge sans résultat et perdit patience.

- Je vous ai déjà répété que fumer était interdit dans tout le centre, fit-elle d'une voix forte, les interrompant dans leur conversation.

Elle n'avait été ni polie, ni aimable, mais son intervention était la fois de trop. La fille bleue la dévisagea froidement en continuant à tirer sur sa cigarette en signe de provocation. Tout dans son attitude signifiait clairement « Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ? ». En colère et désemparée, Tamao se crispa avant de se rappeler de Pirika.

- Dois-je appeler la police ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère.

La fumeuse fit la grimace.

- C'est que pour nous les remarques, hein ? Tu ne peux pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre ? lâcha-t-elle avec hargne.

- Il n'y a que vous qui enfreignait le règlement, fit remarquer Tamao en conservant son sang-froid.

Le plus âgé de la bande, un grand monsieur vêtu d'un costume de prêtre, prit la cigarette, l'éteignit et la jeta. La fumeuse vit rouge.

- Tu sais ce que tu peux en faire, de ton règlement ? s'énerva-t-elle contre Tamao.

- Je sais qu'au prochain écart, je vous fais mettre dehors, répliqua l'infirmière.

Jugeant la conversation close, Tamao tourna des talons et s'éloigna, son cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine.

- Ossatueur !

Tamao se retourna sans comprendre et écarquilla les yeux. Un redoutable Ossatueur était cloué au sol par un autre pokémon, un renard à neuf queues d'après ce que pouvait juger Tamao de son dos. Le pokémon tourna la tête vers elle et le sang de Tamao se glaça devant les deux rubis qui ornaient les yeux du Feunard. Majestueux, il reporta son attention sur la fumeuse sans pour autant que le cœur de Tamao ne se remette à battre. Durant un instant, elle s'était sentie traversée de part en part par son regard brûlant.

Quand son cœur se remit en marche, il cogna douloureusement contre sa poitrine et Tamao dut se rattraper au coin d'une table pour ne pas tomber. Parmi les motards, la fille bleue baissait la tête, penaude, dévisagée avec froideur par le garçon aux boucles d'oreilles.

Il brandit une pokéball et le Feunard se volatilisa, libérant l'Ossatueur que sa dresseuse s'empressa de rappeler.

Tamao fit demi-tour et quitta rapidement la pièce, d'un pas entre la marche et la course. Dès qu'elle fut sortie elle s'adossa contre un mur pour reprendre sa respiration et ferma les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Cette fille… venait de l'attaquer. Si Feunard n'était pas intervenu, elle se serait faite hachée menue par l'Ossatueur menaçant.

- Ca va ?

Tamao rouvrit les yeux, rencontrant un regard inquiet. Elle hocha la tête, la gorge sèche, en tentant d'analyser son interlocuteur. L'éclat de ses boucles d'oreille lui fit se rappeler qu'il était le meneur des motards. Cependant, à le voir ainsi inquisiteur, peut-être légèrement inquiet, les cheveux bruns encadrant son visage et ses yeux couleur chocolat, elle en voyait un autre.

Yoh, comprit-elle soudain. Il ressemblait à Yoh. Mais dans ce cas…

- Hao ? osa-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

- Hao Asakura, insista-t-elle.

- C'est moi, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Tamao mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il attendait qu'elle développe.

- T-tu ne te rappelles sûrement pas de moi, commença-t-elle en bafouillant légèrement avant de se reprendre. J'ai été recueillie par ton père, Mikihisa, peu avant ton départ de Bourg Palette. Ce sont tes parents qui se sont occupés de moi.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel la jeune fille chercha à récupérer un rythme de respiration normal.

- Je ne me rappelle plus de ton prénom, mais ça me dit quelque chose, lâcha Hao.

- Tamao, souffla cette dernière.

- Tamao, répéta plus doucement son interlocuteur. Tu étais amoureuse de Yoh, non ?

L'infirmière rougit violemment et Hao sourit en reculant d'un pas. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais Tamao était persuadée qu'à l'instant, c'étaient des étincelles qui jouaient dans les yeux du jeune homme, yeux qui semblaient désormais plus feu que chocolat.

- Tu l'es toujours, comprit Hao.

- N-non, protesta Tamao, cramoisie.

Il rit.

- Ce n'était pas une question, lui confia-t-il en la dévisageant, amusé.

Soudain il semblait dangereux, menaçant, prédateur. Mais elle devait se faire des illusions, se persuada Tamao, il ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal. Ne venait-il pas à l'instant de la protéger de la fumeuse maléfique ?

- Et bien j'ai été ravi de te revoir, Tamao, déclara Hao en accentuant son prénom.

La jeune fille sentit des frissons lui parcourir les bras et l'observa retourner à la cafétéria. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour calmer son cœur qui s'était remballé, remettre ses idées en ordre et se décider à rejoindre Rondoudou et Mélo. Si elle avait imaginé le revoir dans de telles circonstances…


	12. Route 15

**Note : **Dernier chapitre de réserve. Je ne saurai donc pas dire quand arrivera le prochain. Bonne lecture à ceux qui sont toujours là =)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Route 15**

- Rondou ! Rondou ! Rondou !

- Mélo ! Mélo !

- Chut !

Tamao fit taire ses pokémons d'un geste agacé de la main alors qu'ils l'appelaient en sautillant, surexcités.

- Rondoudou !

- Oui, je sais que le téléphone sonne, soupira-t-elle, excédée. Centre pokémon de Parmanie j'écoute, déclara-t-elle en s'emparant du combiné.

Le visage de deux jeunes dresseurs apparurent sur l'écran, l'un d'eux totalement paniqué.

- On a trouvé… Mon Mystherbe… attaqué… blessé… poison et presque…

Tamao perdit ses moyens, décontenancée face aux flux de mots mélangés.

- S'il vous plaît ne parlez pas en même temps, demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- Infirmière, déclara l'un d'eux en écartant son compagnon. Le Mystherbe de mon ami est gravement blessé. Il refuse d'entrer dans sa pokéball et est empoisonné. On ne peut pas le transporter jusqu'à Parmanie mais nous ne sommes pas loin de la ville, sur la route 15.

- Vous avez un antidote sur vous ? demanda Tamao en reprenant son sang-froid.

Le garçon fit non de la tête.

- Je vais venir alors. Ne vous en faites pas je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, normalement.

- Route 15, répéta le jeune homme.

- Route 15, le rassura Tamao pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien compris.

Elle raccrocha la communication, inspira un grand coup, souffla et attrapa un sac pour y jeter rapidement ce dont elle aurait besoin.

- Rondoudou, reviens.

Son pokémon fit une grimace mais il était déjà trop tard. Mélo se sauva aussitôt en courant mais il fut quand même rattrapé par sa propre pokéball. Elle attrapa un bout de papier et griffonna quelques mots qu'elle laissa sur le comptoir du centre.

« Suis sur la route 15. Reviens vite. Infirmière Tamao »

…

Le soleil brillait et il était à peine midi passé. Tamao marchait depuis un bon moment et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir manger. Bien sûr elle avait de la nourriture dans son sac mais préférait la garder pour les dresseurs. Elle marchait d'un pas soutenu quand un grondement derrière elle se fit entendre. Elle eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle qu'une troupe de motards la dépassait en trombe. Elle s'attendait à ce que les suive un nuage de fumée mais il n'y en avait aucune trace. C'était étrange.

Perplexe Tamao mit sa main en visière pour les regarder s'éloigner malgré le soleil. Ce devait être ceux qui avaient envahi le centre le matin même. Une des silhouettes fit soudain demi-tour et revint vers elle. Tamao croisa les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas la fille aux cheveux bleus qui l'avait agressée.

Le motard s'arrêta sans un bruit près d'elle et enleva son casque. Tamao sourit timidement à Hao qui s'appuya sur le guidon de son véhicule en la dévisageant avec un demi-sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt, lui lança-t-il.

Tamao ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de hausser les épaules en détournant le regard.

- Tu ne devais pas te rendre sur la route 15 ?

- Si, confirma-t-elle, surprise. Comment…

- Tu as laissé un mot au centre, la coupa Hao. Mais dans ce cas…

Il marqua une pause et Tamao ne se sentit pas rassurée. Il y avait un léger vent qui soufflait, faisant voler ses longs cheveux dans son dos et tinter ses boucles d'oreilles marquées d'étoiles. Ses yeux pétillèrent et Tamao sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sans pouvoir l'en empêcher.

- Que fais-tu sur la route 18 ?

Tamao ouvrit la bouche sans répondre. Hao lui adressa un regard innocent.

- Dix-dix-huit, balbutia l'infirmière en herbe. Mais…

- 18, celle qui va vers la piste cyclable, confirma Hao. Contrairement à la route 15 à l'opposée qui mène à la mer.

- Oh non.

C'était un gémissement et Tamao se tordit les mains. Elle pensa soudain à sortir une carte de son sac et, malheureusement, s'aperçut que si la piste cyclable était vraiment au bout de cette route, alors celle-ci n'était pas la route 15.

- Je dois y aller, prit-elle rapidement congé avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée.

Hao, qui jusqu'à présent la toisait avec amusement, éclata d'un rire franc et lui barra le passage avec sa moto.

- Je suis pressée…

- Justement, coupa Hao. Monte.

Il lui tendit une main et Tamao se statufia.

- Mais… ils vont vous attendre, pensa-t-elle.

- Non je leur ai dit de partir devant, démentit Hao.

- Je… C'est gentil mais…

- Tu veux que je te montre comment monter ? se moqua Hao.

Tamao se tut, vexée. Qu'y avait-il de mal à avoir quelques réticences à monter pour la première fois de sa vie sur un engin bizarroïde ?

Elle finit cependant par prendre sa main avec hésitation et il la tira à lui. Elle passa maladroitement une jambe par-dessus le siège et finit plus ou moins à s'asseoir derrière lui. Il se tourna à moitié, enleva son casque et le lui enfonça sur la tête sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

- Tu devrais t'accrocher à moi si tu ne veux pas tomber, l'informa-t-il avant de se retourner.

Le véhicule démarra et Tamao se raccrocha de justesse à Hao, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et enfonçant sa tête dans son dos.

La première chose que remarqua Tamao fut le bruit, ou plutôt l'absence de bruit. Elle entendait le vent siffler à ses oreilles, certes, mais pas le tonnerre du moteur.

- Je croyais une moto plus bruyante, lança-t-elle à Hao.

- Les vieilles motos l'étaient, confirma le motard. Mais depuis qu'elles se sont révélées nocives pour les pokémons et l'environnement on ne produit plus que des motos électriques. Même puissance, moins polluante, moins bruyante, plus besoin d'essence. Par contre il faut les recharger régulièrement en électricité. Les pokémons électriques sont les meilleurs amis des motards, rit-il.

Tamao hocha la tête et resserra ses bras autour d'Hao quand il prit un virage serré, manquant de la faire tomber. Le vent fouettait ses bras et ses vêtements mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Cette sensation de vitesse était délicieuse, jugea l'infirmière. Elle voyait défiler le paysage sous ses yeux, les toits de Parmanie remplaçant bien vite les arbres bordant la route 18. C'était bon signe, ils auraient bientôt rejoint la route 15. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça allait quand même bien plus vite en moto.


End file.
